


Something Different

by myownway



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2018, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway
Summary: Kinktober #2 - Watersports - Oliver and Felicity enjoy a lazy morning in bed, Oliver tests Felicity's limits...





	Something Different

Kinktober  
#2 Watersports  
Olicity 

Felicity moaned quietly as she felt Oliver stir against her back, he had such a tight hold around her waist and his stubble was rubbing against her neck in a way that made her body shiver. She could feel his shaft against her ass and she squirmed back against him a little more. Last night, well this morning had been amazing. Oliver had given in and shown the side she had been aching for. A while ago over some drinks Felicity had admitted that a fantasy of hers was to give herself up for complete control. Oliver hadn’t said too much about it, but last night he had definitely proven that he had listened. Felicity couldn’t remember ever coming so hard or as much as she had done with Oliver dominating her. 

“You’re thinking too loud.” Oliver breathed against her and Felicity smiled in response. 

“Was just thinking about last night.” Felicity whispered, a blush creeping against his neck. Oliver hummed and leaned in licking against her reddening skin, his teeth scraping ever so slightly. 

“You liked it?” Oliver asks, tightening his hold against her. 

“Yes,” Felicity nods. She turns slightly so she can press her lips against his. “Did you?” She asks a little nervously. 

“I did.” Oliver smiles and cups her cheek and kisses her again, this time a little more forcefully. Felicity submits to the kiss and her body tingles with excitement, but before she can enjoy it too much he moves back a little and goes back to just holding her. Felicity doesn’t mind that either, he’s holding her so possessively and tenderly and it feels so good. 

Every now and again, Oliver will kiss or touch her teasingly and Felicity whimpers wishing he would do something more, but he never does. They stay in bed, both naked from the night before just enjoying each others company. They talk a little, but nothing too serious. After a while though Felicity starts to squirm and when she turns to move away Oliver tuts and pulls her back against him more. 

“Oliver I need to use the toilet.” She says and feels herself blushing a little as she says it. 

“Desperate?” Oliver asks raising an eyebrow watching her. 

“No…. Not…” Felicity sucks her lip. There was something in Oliver’s voice that reminded her so much of last night and it sent a thrill of excitement through her. 

“Good. Then you can wait.” Oliver smirks and he tightens his hold against her waist, his strong hands pushing against her stomach ever so slightly making her squeeze her legs ever so slightly. 

Oliver continues to hold her in his arms, he can feel her move against him slightly trying to get comfortable. He knows Felicity’s limits, knows how long he can keep her like this, how much he can push her and with that in mind he trails his fingers slowly down her stomach and making his nails scrape and tease against the little trail of hair before he gets to his goal. 

“Oliver…” 

“Shh.” Oliver whispers against her neck and he opens her legs with ease. “You can be a good girl and wait.” 

“But…” Felicity pouted, she wasn’t too desperate, she could hold it but the way that Oliver was squeezing against her bladder - she really didn’t know how long she could wait. 

“I said.” Oliver growls and slips a finger easily inside her. “You are going to wait. You’re mine Felicity. I control you, remember?” 

Felicity tightened against his finger as he spoke, her body buzzing with need and all she could do was nod her head. “I am going to do as I please to you, you are going to enjoy it and then when i say you can, then you can use the toilet. Is that clear?” 

Felicity gulped and nodded her head, only to recieve a tut in response. “Yes sir.” She added and Oliver smiled, he pressed a hard, hot kiss to her neck. 

“Good Girl.” Oliver said against her skin and pushed another finger inside of her. He teased her with his fingers, loving the way that her body reacted to him. Every so often he would squeeze against her stomach, he loved the way she clenched against him making herself so tight around him. They had never done anything like this, never really spoke about the kinks they enjoyed, but he could tell by the way Felicity was rocking and whimpering with need that she definitely enjoyed this. 

“Oliver please… I…” Felicity was a begging mess and Oliver could feel just how wet this was making her, she was close and Oliver moved his fingers more, hitting her sweet spot and she was bucking uncontrollably against him. Felicity’s orgasm hit her hard and fast and Oliver sucked a mark against her neck. “Oliver…” 

“Go on baby,” Oliver whispered and moved his hands away quickly, he watched with an amused smile as she scurried from bed to the bathroom. A few minutes later she came back with a sheepish smile on her face. “Baby, you okay?” Oliver asked softly. 

Felicity nodded and crawled back in against him. Oliver wrapped his arms around her again and she settled into his chest. “That was… different.” 

“Good different?” Oliver asked, his fingers playing with her hair slightly. Felicity just hummed against him nodding her head. “Something you want to explore more…?” 

“Definitely.” Felicity said with a grin and she looked up to see Oliver’s face and smiled, she didn’t even need to ask if it was something he enjoyed, it was written all over his smile as he held her.


End file.
